


Lo que escribe alguien triste en 2018

by butterflyeffect00



Category: not a fandom
Genre: no es poesia, no sé lo que es
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect00/pseuds/butterflyeffect00
Summary: Creo que el titulo lo dice todo.PD: Ya no estoy triste.





	Lo que escribe alguien triste en 2018

Llega un momento donde ya ni siquiera tiene sentido seguir escribiendo  
escupir dolor en forma de palabras  
palabras que caerán en el olvido  
palabras sin ningún sentido

Llega un momento que tus frágiles dedos no tienen ni el coraje, ni la fuerza ,para seguir escribiendo  
y tu mente se nubla, desconectandose de tus neuronas  
y tus pensamientos dejan de tener orden alguno  
y escribir ya no hace que el dolor no duela

¿Para qué escribir cuando sabes que esos tristes versos no serán leídos?  
¿cuántos mensajes no enviados tienes?  
por miedo  
por vergüenza  
¿cuantos textos has escrito? pero ¿cuántos has recibido?  
-exacto, cero- 

Dedicaste tantas palabras que ya se han quedado secas  
como las flores  
dedicaste tanto tiempo  
y ahora no son más que recuerdos

y los recuerdos nunca se recuperan  
como el tiempo  
tiempo perdido  
y olvidado

y cuando todo pierde el sentido,  
incluso escribir  
es ahí cuando te das cuenta de que el sentido te ha perdido a ti

y ya no sabes qué hacer con las palabras que sabes que quieren escapar tu mente  
derrumbar los muros de cemento que has creado  
y plasmarse sobre un papel  
para finalmente expresar lo que sientes

pero no lo haces,  
porque sabes, que aunque alguien te lea

a nadie le va a importar.


End file.
